Final Run in
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: I was supposed to be ditching Kyoya-san. Running away from him. But, I knew that sooner or later, he'll catch up to me. He's always my final run-in. So... Let the chase begin...? TYL-1827. Sequel/Side-story to 'It's Better Not to Ask.'


**A/n:** Well, beloved **bluecloudyrain**, here is the sequel as you requested. I was thinking of some way to make it look like it wasn't only a side story. When I opened MS Word, the idea hit me. Thanks again.

Share: Guys, I'm completely losing my sanity. As in, seriously. Look, I've already got three fics in a week. Not that it's bad or anything but, I really need to read something. Maybe something from a pairing I support? Or a new pairing someone recommends? I think I've read _almost all_ of the English 1827 fics in the FF archive. D:

**Title: **Final Run-in**  
>Pairing: <strong>1827 (Kyoya/Tsuna), _slight_ 6927 **  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Warning(s):<strong> Yaoi, guys. Plain and simple. Intended OOC, random insertion of ideas.**  
>Word Count:<strong> 2, 821 words. Another record for me, hey! :'D

* * *

><p>A silverette of 26 years walked through countless hallways, mind void of any ideas on how to spend his idle break. His beloved Tenth had given him an hour to rest, seeing as he basically locked himself in the Boss's office to help the brunette. However, he was bored whenever he was given a break. He couldn't actually bother anyone –not that he would, intentionally, I mean- since the others had their own work to do. He halted his steps when he noticed a lone brunette lurking around the empty passage way under the window he was looking out from. Pushing open the glass pane fully, he waved and gave off his trademark call of –<p>

"Tenth!"

Said Tenth yelped up in surprise and sighed inwardly when he saw it was only Gokudera Hayato, who looked like he was on drugs because of that overly large smile. Tsuna swore he saw sparkles around his self-proclaimed right-hand man. He sweat dropped before waving back, albeit a bit nervously. If Kyoya-san saw him here, he'll be dead. "Tenth! I wanted to talk to you!"

He leaped out of the window, making the young brunette momentarily widen his eyes at the Italian male. Gokudera landed beside him with a small 'thud'. Tsuna sweat dropped. "W-What is it, Hayato-kun?" He asked. Gokudera grinned. "Well, nothing, Tenth! I was just wondering what you were doing here!" Well, it _was_ weird that the brunette would be seen in this part of the Vongola Castle. After all, his office was at _the other end_ of the large structure.

Tsuna flinched at the question thrown at him. "W-Well, you see…Kyoya-san is getting back today -."

The silverette visibly tch'd at the name mentioned. He crossed his arms. Even ten years after, he still couldn't understand what his boss saw in that bastard. Fortunately for the Tenth Vongola Don, Gokudera had long learned how to calm himself down; even though not that much, it had lessened the damages and troubles that they had to deal with.

"-And last time, I ditched him. So, I'm hiding." Before the Storm Guardian could utter a single response, even a small sound, Tsuna bolted and sped deeper into the garden. "I'll see you later, Hayato-kun!"

Gokudera was left shaking his head in dismay. Who knew the strongest Mafia Boss was afraid of his own Cloud Guardian? Oh man, here they go again. This will never end.

Both weren't aware, that from the shadows, an amused pair of eyes followed the Vongola Boss's every move. Every single move.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun!" A light voice yelled from near the fountain. Tsuna halted his steps and smiled. "Ah, Kyoko-chan. You should have said you were going to arrive earlier. That way, I could have fetched you." (I seriously wish they were just twins.) He said, strolling towards the redhead. She shook her head. "It's okay, Tsu-kun. I was in a hurry to see Haru-chan. And besides, Onii-chan was there to fetch me."<p>

As if on cue, a loud interrupted the two friend's peaceful conversation. "SAWADA!" Another flinch. He turned and saw the spiky-haired Sun Guardian rush at him, fists raised. Brown and orange eyes widened. "Join the boxing club TO THE EXTREME!" He threw a punch towards Tsuna's head.

Dodge. Punch. Dodge. Punch. "Nii-san!" A groan came form Tsuna's form, accented by the same yell of "Onii-chan!" from Kyoko. The redhead giggled before setting down the sketchpad she was drawing on. She stood from her position towards the two and in a split second, blocked the punch the silver-haired boxer was about to throw. "Onii-chan, that's enough. Tsu-kun seems to be busy." She said softly.

Tsuna sighed. This was a frequent occurrence these days. After a final yell of "THAT WAS EXTREME, KYOKO," Sasagawa Ryohei ran off, fists pumping in the air as he continued his daily jog around the castle. Kyoko turned to him, a somewhat confused expression on his face. "Hey, Tsu-kun, which reminds me, I need to ask you something." She sat back down unto the bench and picked up her sketchpad. Tsuna looked at her intently. "What day is it today?"

He blinked. "Eh? It's April 15. Why?"

At the date said, Kyoko perked up. "Tsu-kun, is something happening today?" She asked eagerly. A sheepish smile adorned the male's face. "Not that I know of." The redhead smiled. Tsu-kun was still so adorable. The perfect uke. "Anyways, Kyoko-chan, I better go. I… have matters to attend to."

An inward smirk was covered with a cheerful smile. However, Tsuna felt that bright grin was off… somehow. "Alright. Enjoy, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko waved as he continued his steps towards the field near the green-filled garden. He numbly thought on what Kyoko meant by 'enjoy'. Was something happening today? He really couldn't pinpoint what, but he was certain Kyoko knew something. Meh. Maybe it was just something about her obsession with yaoi.

A shudder ran down his spine. He didn't know it wasn't because of that thought. Someone was watching him. But he didn't know.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Tsuna-nii!"<br>"Tsuna!"

Said brunette waved at the pair playing in the open field. Yamamoto Takeshi and Lambo waved back. "Hey!" He smiled at them. Yamamoto ran over with Lambo at his heels. He draped an ran around Tsuna's shoulders and pulled him into a one-arm hug. "Yo, Tsuna. So, what're you doing?" Lambo blinked at him. Tsuna wasn't wearing his usual black blazer over his white button-up shirt and was missing his tie. "Oh. I-I… was just walking around."

Takeshi being Takeshi, he dropped the subject and went with it. Lambo, however, blinked once more. His Tsuna-nii was lying. But, that didn't matter. "Tsuna, wanna play with us?" The Asian male asked with his goofy grin. Tsuna shook his head and looked around. "A-Ah. I'd love to but… I really need to go. Later, maybe?"

But. Takeshi wasn't the Takeshi he was ten years earlier (well, a bit). He was a _bit_ more mature than his 15-year old counterpart. He took note of the nervous expression his Boss had, who hid it so expertly. "Haha. That's okay. Come on, Lambo!" He somewhat dragged the curly-haired teen back to where they had been before he arrived.

Tsuna smiled. Even with the Mafia weighing on their shoulders, he was glad his guardians –no, his friends, still knew how to have fun. This was going to be an enjoyable day.

Yet, not in the way he had imagined.

A familiar presence entered his mind and he shuddered. Hibari Kyoya also knew how to have fun. In his own whimsical, sadistic, and demonic way, that is.

* * *

><p>Tsuna, by now, was almost to the forest. But his legs ceased movement when he felt a particular ominous presence nearby. Another shudder shook his spine. He knew that aura <em>all too well<em>.

"Mukuro."

The said illusionist materialized leaning on the tree nearest to him. He had that usual smirk plastered on his face, arms crossed, long ponytail swishing beside him as if there was wind blowing on it. "Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun, how nice of you to recognize me." He said in a low, smooth voice as he gazed at the younger-looking male with his heterochromatic eyes. The look Mukuro was giving him made him suppress a shudder that threatened to show his discomfort. Even after ten years, the Mist guardian still gave him the creeps.

A step from the illusionist made him step back absently. "Oya, oya, what's this? Are you afraid of me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" A small squeak escaped the brunette's lips when strong hands settled themselves on both of his shoulders. Brown bore into red and blue. "S-Shouldn't you be with Chrome, Mukuro?" He managed to stutter out. Gah. He here goes again, stammering his way in front of someone. An amused chuckle ran into his ears. He then realized that Mukuro's lips were hovering above his ear. There bodies were almost pressed together. Ah. Too close. Too close for comfort. Shrugging off those black leather-clad hands, he forced a smile. "I'll be going now, Mukuro." He was about to turn away when he felt lips on his forehead. Red scattered on the brunette's cheeks before he backed away to arms' length.

"I'll be going!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked around the castle's hallways, clutching his cheeks in embarrassment. Of course, Mukuro had attempted to make a move on him countless of times but, that scenario was a tad bit different. How, you ask? Well, it's very simple. Somehow, he felt the lingering warmth from that contact.<p>

"Did you really think you could escape me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Oh, nice, nice. Here he was, kissed by Mukuro, and thinking that Hibari was already here. Tsuna, you must have hit your head or something. He must be hallucinating or something. He felt like he really was cheating behind the former prefect's back. It was a good thing Hibari wasn't—

"_Herbivore."_ A hand rested itself on his shoulder.

-Oh, shit. Tsuna hastily pivoted on his heel and came face to face with none other than Hibari Kyoya himself. An unusual shriek of "Hiiiiieee!" came from his lips as he took three steps backwards to increase the distance between them. The dark-haired male was smirking at him as the brunette absently shrugged his hand away in nervousness.

"K-Kyoya-san!"

"Enjoyed your run-ins, herbivore?" He asked him, striding slowly towards Tsuna, who took a step back with each step Kyoya took. Tsuna blinked before tilting his head to the side. "What run-ins?" A smirk then resurfaced unto the former prefect's perfect face. "Your run-ins with your herbivorous friends, of course. But then again, you must have enjoyed your time with Rokudo Mukuro. After all, you're still red."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. He was there? OMGOMG. He was going to get bitten to death. "Hiiie! Kyoya-san! Please, let me explain."

Twin metal tonfas were brandished in front of him. "Herbivore, you have some nerve cheating on me." There came his famous catchphrase. "I'll bite you to death!" At that, Tsuna fully broke into a full run. "Hiiiee! Let me explain, Kyoya-san!"

Talk about cliché.

A lone purple eye followed the brunette and the raven-haired male approaching her. "Boss? Cloud man?" She blinked. The brunette managed as smile as he spotted her. "Ah, Chrome! Tell the others I won't be joining them in dinner tonight!" He ran past her but she still looked at him. "Boss… Why?"

"I have some matters to settle with Kyoya-san! Eat without us!"

Kyoya also sped past her, leaving the Mist female tilting her head in confusion. She wondered what kind of matters they had to settle. Ah well. He's Boss so he'll be fine, right? A realization struck her, delivering a smile unto her face. Well, the least she could do now was to keep Mukuro-sama away from Boss's room. Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan should also know. She turned away from the disappearing pair and made her way to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Tsuna paled at what his Cloud guardian was doing to him. Shit. The raven-haired Mafioso had succeeded in handcuffing him to the headboard of the former's bed. How he ended up here of all places was beyond him. Maybe he should have turned left instead of right in that fork. Ugh. Even after ten years of living here, he still couldn't memorize all of the twists and turns in the East building. He really needed to heighten his sense of direction. "H-Hibari-san.."<p>

The dark-haired male looming over him frowned at the sudden reverting to last name basis. He the smirked before trailing a hand from the brunette's torso towards his southern regions. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you realize how much trouble you're in?" He threatened in a slightly husky tone. The Vongola Don under him writher as he mentally fought the blush that was starting to creep unto his face. Why he was even hesitant to do this was unknown.

Hibari leaned closer to the reddening ear and tentatively licked the shell of the organ. The smirk on his lips widened a bit when the sound of an audible gulp and silent pants reached his ears. Kyoya experimentally thrust his hips against the younger's. Tsuna gasped at the sudden friction. It was so un-Kyoya-like for him to take things so slow. The demonic former prefect always fastened his pace whenever he could. _Always_. He never took things slowly so what's this? Some sort of punishment? Kyoya connected their lips again for a heart-searing kiss but then—

_POOF!_

-pink smoke enveloped both of their visions. Both pairs of eyes widened. Tsuna saw a spark of hope within him while annoyance flashed through the older male's features.

"Tsu-kun?  
>"Tsuna-san?"<br>Tsuna?"  
>"Tenth!"<p>

Tsuna was suddenly out of reach, a hand on the open windowsill. He smiled at the ten-yea younger counterparts of his close friends. "I owe you one, Lambo!" And with that, he applied pressure on his hand, giving him enough leverage to haul himself over the sill and into the vast grounds of the school.

Hibari growled in frustration. The herbivore slipped from his grasps. _Twice_. He was going to pay. "That herbivore… I'll bite him to death!" Ignoring the confused stares the four-men audience was giving him, he flawlessly mirrored what Tsuna had done.

Tsuna willed his stiff and tires legs to move. For some unseen reason, he had opted to run instead of going along with his lover's wishes. He was certain this was going to cost him twice the punishment the dark-haired male had planned to give him. Ah, tomorrow will be another day with a sore ass and more paperwork. The world was so nice to him, yes? But, the idea didn't seem so bad too.

He slowed himself down. The thought of pissing Hibari even more just came to him. What would he do by then? Bite him to death? Break-up with him? Oh hell no; anything but that. A firm hand grasped his wrist and jerked him around to meet steely blue-gray eyes that were glazed with a potpourri of lust, hunger, irritation, and jealousy. Of what, he didn't know.

"Ah. Kyoya-san, about a whi-."

The brunette's sentence was rudely cut off when the older pressed their lips together and shoved his tongue harshly unto the mouth of his younger lover. Tsuna didn't retaliate, too. That obviously pleased him, since he deepened the kiss by titling his head to the side. The ended up on the ground afterwards, lips never detaching from other pair.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>_**!**_ (Yay! Here it is, the part where the fujoshi girls are the main characters! XDXD Chrome, I choose you!)

Haru, Kyoko, Yamamoto, and Gokudera arrived back at the rooftop. Well, Gokudera was slung over the baseball star's shoulder since he did faint a while ago. Haru and Kyoko were still somewhat debating on whether who was supposed to be seme and uke. Of course, with what they has seen a while ago, it was plain obvious who had those roles. Hibari and Tsuna respectively. Taking note of their return, Mukuro broke his conversation with Reborn. How they were able to talk without Mukuro attacking the former, no one knew. "Kufufufu… Where are the two of them?" He asked with a smirk.

While Haru hahi'd and Kyoko giggled, the redhead noticed the purple-haired illusionist standing on the edge of the rooftop, looking at the grounds below. "Chrome-chan, is something the matter?" She asked, walking over to put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Mukuro looked at his supposed vessel with worry slightly evident in his eyes. Well, not that he was, anyway. "My cute Chrome, are you alright?"

Chrome looked up with a blush covering his cheeks. She smiled and shook her head. "No, Mukuro-sama, Kyoko-chan. I'm just happy for Boss."She then averted her one-eyed gaze to look somewhere far away in the school grounds. Kyoko squinted her orange eyes to look at the scene Chrome was smiling at. It was a bit covered from view by a few trees but it was obvious. Those black, white, dark blue, and brown colors were unmistakably Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi from their present time. Not to mention both were on the ground, with the brunette under.

Mukuro frowned at the scene. Of course, him being Mukuro, he could see as far as that. He pivoted on his heel and sped towards the door, surprising the two females standing near him. Chrome, panicked, looked around for anything she could use to stop her beloved Mukuro-sama. Her deep amethyst eye landed on a certain fruit. A pineapple, to be exact. Striding over to it and pilfering it, she closed her eye in apology. _'Sorry, Mukuro-sama…'_ With an outtake of breath, she threw it, hitting the blue-haired illusionist square in the head. Kyoko and the other stared at her in disbelief and amazement. Wow. Mukuro went down with a silent, "Why, my cute Chrome? Why?"

The power of a fangirl is just amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Yosh! Finally, after a week of arduous writing and rewriting until after midnight, this is finished! Managed to upload it before Kyo-pon's birthday, too! :D *then sulks* Gosh, I have another fic to write; the sequel for Backspace that _lovepikachu12_ is requesting for. Gah! I only have two days. Me needs to start now!

Share: Hey, has anyone of you watched Nightmare or Elm Street? I somehow got this obsession with it that I just can't take it off my mind. D:

Well, arrivederci~.


End file.
